zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kailey
Kailey is The-Rootbeer-Queen's s fursona. info Kailey is bubbly and a bit of a goofball, she likes to have fun and will often get bored if shes not being entertained. She is a little socially awkward, and can have problems trying to talk to others. But if you get her going she will start to talk non-stop! Though she will eventually say something really awkward... She tries to laugh it off. She can be quite pleasant if she likes a person, though she may come across a little hesitant and shy. She loves to joke around, and often does so. She's a tomboy through and through, and often doesn't even care how she looks. She struggles to understand and get along well with girly girls, and usually clicks with other tomboys. She will get very hyper at random moments (mostly at night) and start bouncing off the walls. She can be a bit lazy, and mostly likes to just stay indoors. She likes to be in charge of her groups, and will insist on leading She loves to read and is a real bookworm! If the book she is reading is really good then she will go into what others call 'the reading zone', and will block out the entire world and just focus on her book. She loves to draw, and has been doing so since as long as she can remember. She can rarely go a day with out it, and has filled up countless of sketchbooks that rarely last her a month. She enjoys singing, and will sometimes randomly burst out into song. She loves to start scatting random diddies that seem to go on forever. She has written a few songs of her own, though they are all acapella at the moment. Writing is also something she enjoys to do, and has many stories she has written. She is a beginner animator, and practices often as she can. She has an active imagination and will often go on adventures in her head, sometimes blocking out others. Although she can't express the adventures to others very well, so she mostly keeps them to herself. She has so many ideas in her head, she can barely keep up. In fact, many ideas she has explored for months but still has yet to get it into real life. Appearance She is a light brown spotted hyena. She has dark brown hair going from her back up to the top of her her head, and a few locks that hang down and cover part of her face. She has three dark brown spots on each cheek. She has lots of spots scattered all over her body. Her eyes are brown. She wears a black collar-like necklace with eight white pearl-like gems all the way around. She has a shortish dark brown fluffy tail. ANTHRO INFORMATION She wears a blue hoodie with a lighter blue inside, her pants are a very dark blue- almost black-, and wears black shoes. Family Pipsqueak: father friends soon.. Crush She has a crush on Tanner Trivia * She has a on-and-off relationship with her brother * She has a crush on Tanner. * She and her little sister are best friends. * She has a sweet tooth and prefers Sour gummies. (Sour patch kids, Sour punch, ect.) * She loves righting stories and does so often. * She has created over 1,000 OCs (that I can remember >_>) * Bored? Make up a random song that goes on forever! Thats what she does. (It's true... XD) * She lives on her own, although she's only 14. So she has to have a caretaker named Pipsqueak * She loves watching shows like Sonic the Hedgehog (All generations and versions), MLP fim, Invader Zim, Wizards of Waverly place, Good luck charlie, ect. She loves Disney movies and has watched them all her life, her top favorites being Brother bear, TLK (1 and 2), Fox and the hound (1 and 2), Oliver and Company, and Pirates of the Caribbean (1, 2, and 3). * She's a real gamer and could play for hours. * She's rather a fast reader Fears She has a deathly case of arachnophobia and will freak out at any spider no matter what the size. She can sometimes imagine the worst case scenario and keeps away from dangerous things (like Snakes, Bison, ect.) Stories she appears in =Gallery = Sleeping_by_the_fire_by_levatheshapeshifter-da8ve0t.png|Kailey and Tanner relaxing by the fire with their infant daughter Luna Rawwwrrr_by_levatheshapeshifter-da8vxyg.png|Every family needs to have their crazy moments Hyena_fursona.png-1.jpg|Kailey's old ref Cubbie_kailey_by_levatheshapeshifter-daavasd.png|Cubbie Kailey Get_off_that_couch_by_levatheshapeshifter-daaldor.png|Kailey being lazy, Pip's not having it Family_walk_by_levatheshapeshifter-da8wjjg.png|A walk with the whole family Category:Sarah the FBI pup- characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Females Category:Hyena Category:Fursonas Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- content Category:Characters